This invention relates to changeable display devices adapted for mounting on an automobile or other vehicle and which has the capacity for displaying messages alternately for purposes of advertising, promotion, education, or amusement.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide such a device:
which is actuated solely by forces generated by motion of the vehicle without requiring an external power source;
which is easily mounted and demounted on a selected surface of the vehicle where it is presented effectively to view by passers by and occupants of other vehicles;
which is so constructed as to make possible the changing of the messages displayed by the device with speed and facility;
which is self-lubricating; and
which is simple in construction, of low cost, easily maintained, and effective in achieving its desired purpose, namely that of attracting the attention of others in the vicinity and delivering the desired message.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by the provision of a display device for vehicles which, broadly considered, comprises an elongated case and mounting means for mounting the case on a selected surface of a vehicle with its front face outermost. The front face has along its length a plurality of spaced display windows.
An elongated slide is mounted on the case for reciprocating sliding movement. Its front face underlies the front face of the case. On the front face of the slide are a plurality of spaced indicia positioned for viewing through the windows in the case and spelling out a first message and a second message.
Stop means limit the reciprocating movement of the slide between first and second positions. The spacings of the windows in the case and the indicia on the slide are predetermined to present to view a first message when the slide is shifted to its first position by application of a displacing force, such as the centrifugal force generated by swaying of the vehicle, and to present to view a second message when the slide is shifted to its second position upon the application of such force in the opposite direction.